


Treasured Dragon

by naluislife



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crusader AU, F/M, Lucy is a thief, Strange friendship, but! it is intense, defiant/prideful Natsu vs a stubborn/persistent Lucy, enemies to mutual friends to lovers, fairy tail - Freeform, guild masters have a meeting, keep in mind not all Christians are bitches, natsu is end, witchhunt au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naluislife/pseuds/naluislife
Summary: All rights to Hiro MashimaLike the title suggests, Natsu is a "treasure"





	Treasured Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1

He was surrounded by jewels and satin, gold coins spilled out of vases and leaked from iron chests, gem stones glimmered in the walls and gold shackles gleamed from his wrists. A ruby encrusted collar rested on his neck and a iron harness secured around his torso, locking his wings painfully against his back. Natsu wandered aimlessly through the lavish halls of his prison, studying the stained glass windows depicting angels and crucifixes. What was once his home had become a prison, the people he had welcomed in had turned against him and forced Natsu into isolation. They were religious and strict, hostile and cruel, but when they begged for the young prince to let them stay he didn’t refuse it.

_You’re a kind person in a world full of cruel people._

His footsteps echoed against the marble tile, those words ringing in his ears. Maybe he should have fought back, maybe he should have transformed, but when Natsu took on the full form of a dragon he was roughly 50 meters tall and would have crushed his friends. Sometimes he wondered if they escaped such a hostile religion, he had met religious casts before but none as violent as these “Crusaders”. The gems and coins were offerings made by selfish and desperate people in some attempt to appease him, crucifixes were nailed to the walls to trap the “unholy beast” inside the castle, and priests would nearly drown him in what they deemed was holy water before humiliating him and parading Natsu through the streets.

Sometimes Natsu would hear a sound, or see someone out of the corner of his eye, but there was never anyone really there.

He was completely alone.

 

 

 

That is, until now.

There’s a sudden crash from further down the hall, and Natsu can just make out painted glass shards trickling from a now broken window. The hair on the back of his neck rises at the scent of a human and his ears perk to the sounds of rushed breathing and frantic steps. This was new, the stranger smelled strongly of pine and dirt; not at all the expensive perfumes of a priestess or the candle like scent of the priests. Not wasting time, the young prisoner hurries in that direction and catches the glimpse of a dirtied figure darting into a room. What he sees next comes across as both a upsetting and wonderful surprise:

A female human, filthy and shoeless, was plundering. He watched with idle wonder as such a skinny girl tried desperately to take the solid gold vases and fill them with coins.

“Who are you?”

Instantly, she stilled, dropping the gold vase in her hands. Very shakily the young woman turned around only to gasp at the sight of him.

“It’s okay, I have chains see? So I’m not a threat.” Natsu holds up his wrists and the panic appears to subside in her, a look of confusion resting on her face.

“Just what are you?” She asks hesitantly and he takes in every sound, it’s been so long since he’s talked to someone before. The priests normally muzzled him once they got a hold of him so he never really did get a chance to say anything.

“You never answered my question, who are you again?”

“Oh I-I’m Lu-ucy.”

“Lucy…”

“Alright well-bye!”

“No wait!”, Natsu hurriedly blocks her way out. “Let’s talk more!” Lucy purses her lips, if a woman got caught stealing it was certain death.

“I really have to go-”

“I’m Natsu and-”

“I know who you are, the crusaders make sure everyone knows. Now if you would be so kind-”

“NO!” Natsu clamps his hands on her shoulders, desperation evident in those emerald eyes. “Please,”, he begs, “just talk to me more. Where do you live Lucy? Do you have a family? Why are you a thief? How did you get in?”

His questions never ended, panic rising in his voice. Lucy decided not to interrupt the poor creature, sympathy showing in her amber eyes as he peppered her with questions. She gives him a small smile and he finally stops.

“I’ve seen you before. They parade you through the town don’t they?”

There’s a moment of silence as he takes his lets her go, the humiliation of it all coming back to him. Lucy looks him up and down, her eyes resting on his collar and then looking back up at him.

“Gold chains, ruby collar, and a nasty harness. Why don’t you get out of here with me and we’ll sell those things?”

“They’ll hurt the people if I resist-”

“They already have. You’re a trophy Natsu, and I’m a dead girl. You and I have no future, I steal to live and live to steal while you submit to save and save to submit.”

“…”

She reaches up and traces his collar with her hands, locking him in her warm gaze. “Let’s get this thing off you.”


End file.
